


Do you like it?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 11: “Do you like it? I put it on just for you.”





	Do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HmmAboldclaim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmAboldclaim/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

David went by the motel room after work to grab the rest of his things to bring to Patrick’s apartment. The rest of his _necessary_ things since Patrick’s apartment is still too small for the both of them. David packed up all of his stuff into boxes and left them in the motel room he shared with Alexis and only took the ones that he absolutely needed but knowing that the boxes are there if he ever needs to switch things out. They are in the process of finding a space livable for the two of them, whether it is an apartment or a house; though it’s hard for them to budget what with their wedding coming up.

David gets to the apartment and lets himself in with his key. “Honey, I’m home,” He says with a light teasing tone to his voice. He places the box down onto one of the chairs before taking his winter coat off and hanging it up on the coatrack next to the door and towing off his boots.

Patrick comes out of the bedroom in David’s black sweater with the white lightning bolt on it, the one he wore on their first date. “Hey,” Patrick says lightly like he’s not making David feel way too hot all of a sudden.

“Umm… hi,” David says walking to meet Patrick halfway. “You’re wearing my sweater.”

“Do you like it? I put it on just for you,” Patrick asks as he wraps his arms around David’s waist and David’s arms instinctively wrapping around Patrick’s shoulders.

David twists his mouth to the side as he nods. “Mhm, yes,” David says, “It’s definitely working for me…” before leaning in and kissing Patrick deeply on the lips.

Patrick moans into the kiss as David presses himself even harder against him, his hand running up the back of Patrick’s neck and into his hair that he started to let grow a bit, which David _loves_ since it’s more for him to grab onto.

They pull back slightly from the kiss and David asks, “So you didn’t just put this on because it’s freezing outside and you barely have any sweaters?”

“Maybe?” Patrick says teasingly, eyes wide with a small smile on his face as he looks up into David’s eyes.

David chuckles and leans back in to kiss that cute smile off his face. He doesn’t care why his fiancée is wearing his sweater, all he cares about is how good he looks in it and how badly he wants to take it off of him… with the rest of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
